


You Must Be Trippin'

by Orange_Coyote



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet, blam friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/pseuds/Orange_Coyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine buried his face in the crook connecting neck to shoulder, sighing in the way indicative of an embarrassing story coming up. "I may have tripped."</p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>"While walking backwards."</p><p>"Makes sense."</p><p>"And I tripped."</p><p>"You said as much."</p><p>"On a turtle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Must Be Trippin'

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluff that popped into my head.  
> For anyone unaware, CB2 stands for Crate and Barrel 2 which a home decor store.

Blaine hobbled into the room, one arm slung over Sam's shoulders as the other boy dutifully lent his support. They fell back onto the plush sofa Kurt had bought just last week at CB2, relieved sighs filling the silence enveloping them.

"Kurt's gonna kill you when he gets home," Sam commented idly, one hand reaching for the television remote even as he sent his best friend a sympathetic glance.

Blaine groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Knicks or Mets?"

"Mets."

"Good choice."

Blaine maneuvered himself around until his back laid comfortably against the pillow protected armrest and his socked feet laid presumptuously in Sam's lap. Sam sent him a playful scowl in return, nonetheless enclosing the heel of one foot with both hands and beginning a soothing massage.

"I'm so glad you took sports medicine last year," the tenor murmured gratefully as he melted contentedly into the couch and Sam's skilled touch.

"You didn't say that six months ago."

"You weren't open to giving massages six months ago."

"True," the blond conceded. "You still owe me for this."

"Whatever you want," Blaine promised. "Just don't stop."

"If I didn't know any better," an amused voice sounded behind Blaine, "I'd assume there was something sexual going on here."

Blaine hopped off the couch, hissing as the sudden movement jarred his still tender ankle.

Kurt rushed forward, immediately embracing Blaine in his arms before the shorter man could lose his tentative balance. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"He twisted his ankle pretty bad," Sam supplied helpfully from where he still sat in the center of the sofa. He turned his attention back to the game in lieu of taking on Blaine's dagger eyes.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt clucked his tongue sympathetically. "How did that happen?" 

Blaine buried his face in the crook of skin and muscle connecting neck to shoulder, sighing in the way indicative of an embarrassing story coming up. "I may have tripped."

"Okay?"

"While walking backwards."

"Makes sense."

"And I tripped."

"You said as much."

"On a turtle."

"Oh my god... a _turtle_?" Kurt unashamedly released a giggle. "How did _that_ happen?"

"Petting zoo," Sam once again informed. His tone held a bit too much mirth for Blaine's liking.

"Is the turtle okay?"

"Kuuuurt," Blaine whined plaintively.

"I'm kidding, honey."

Blaine's pout never budged. "Why are you being mean?"

"Come on. Let's get you back on the couch."

Sam merely laughed, flinging his sprawling body toward the opposite side of the couch so his friends had sufficient room to cuddle against one another. Kurt grabbed the remote from where it lay beside Sam, ignoring the boy's undignified squawk of protest with an ease cultivated by years upon years of living with his father (and later with Finn.)

"Project Runway or Real Housewives, baby?"

"Runway. Tim always knows just what to say."

"Do I get any say in this?" Sam inquired dully.

"Good choice, Blaine."

The trio watched episode after episode late into the night. Sam left his two lovebird friends on the couch once it became apparent neither of them showed even the faintest inclination of getting up long enough to take advantage of the comforts provided in their bedroom. He stood to leave but thought it a better idea to lay the rainbow themed crocheted throw blanket tossed on the back of the couch across their slumbering forms on his way out. "Night guys."

Blaine squinted one eye open, happily snuggling fully into Kurt's side. "Goodnight, Sam."

Kurt murmured his farewell sleepily, pulling Blaine even closer, like such a feat was possible, and released a content sigh. Sam sent them both a fond smile, knowing neither was aware enough to give him hell about supposedly watching them sleep like a creep.


End file.
